Present technology is focused on devices and methods for detecting explosive devices, chemical agents and/or biological agents used by terrorists after they are made and when they are brought into public places. For example, most public facilities that are targets for terrorist attacks, such as airports, government buildings and museums are equipped with detectors operable to detect concealed explosive devices, guns and other terrorist devices. However, these detectors detect threats after the threat is put into operation and close to being carried out. Any failure in detection results loss of life and trauma from a successful terrorist attack.
Present technology also lacks effective methods to geo-locate environmental violators such as individuals or factories that generate and dispose toxic environmental wastes into the environment. Solvents, paints, batteries, industrial effluents, chemicals, heavy metals and the like are often disposed into garbage rather than being taken to facilities where they may be subject to decontamination prior to disposal. However, there is no effective technology to geo-locate the source of such environmental pollutants and/or to identify environmental violators to prevent further violations.
Law enforcement personnel also find it difficult to locate manufacturers and suppliers of addictive substances such as illegal drugs. Many illegal drug dealers have their supply/manufacture operations in houses or apartments in neighborhoods and there are no available effective methods for screening for and locating such facilities.